


Good Pup

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Omega Peter Hale, Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you close?” Peter asked, his voice more of a growl than Derek was used to hearing. He nodded, helpless, as Peter continued to ride him slowly. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough and Derek felt like he was falling apart.“P-Peter, Peter please, please, let me come,” Derek begged, his voice a wreck. His entire body was tense, held taught as he tried his best to stay still. Peter liked it when he stayed still.“Oh pup,” Peter sped up, raising himself faster and dropping himself with more force. Derek could feel his cock growing, expanding. He knew he wouldn't last long.





	Good Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Derek sucked in another sharp breath, tangling his fingers into the bedding under him as he arched his back. His claws were out, his beta-shift having ripped through him ages ago. He was growling, his Alpha straining up, wanting to bite and claim and  _ mark _ , but he was helpless to do anything. His fangs were buried in his bottom lip, his entire body tense.

Peter moaned, low and deep and the sound drew a whine from the back of Derek’s throat. Peter was so hot, so tight, wrapped around his dick and Derek could hardly  _ think _ . Everything felt so good, too good, and he felt like he was  _ flying _ . Derek shook his head, trying to pull himself out of the fog everything had settled into.

“You’re such a good alpha,” Peter said, his voice syrup sweet and Derek preened, puffing out his chest at the compliment. Peter patted him there, tugging at the coarse hair. “You’re being such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

“ _ Ngh _ ,” Derek said, throwing his head back and baring his throat, unconsciously showing off for Peter, desperately trying to entice his omega. 

“Are you close?” Peter asked, his voice more of a growl than Derek was used to hearing. He nodded, helpless, as Peter continued to ride him slowly. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t  _ nearly _ enough and Derek felt like he was falling apart.

“P-Peter, Peter  _ please _ , please,  _ let me come _ ,” Derek begged, his voice a wreck. His entire body was tense, held taught as he tried his best to stay still. Peter liked it when he stayed still. 

“Oh pup,” Peter sped up, raising himself faster and dropping himself with more force. Derek could feel his cock growing, expanding. He knew he wouldn't last long.

“I, I’m gonna—gonna knot,” Derek got out, his voice no more than a whisper as heat pooled in his stomach. He was close, pressure building and building through his cock, blocking everything out except for the heat inside of Peter, the overwhelming tightness enveloping his dick.

Derek couldn’t stay still, too overwhelmed, and he thrust up, burying himself deeper in Peter’s heat. He whined again, the sound weak and needy and  _ desperate _ . He grabbed for Peter’s legs, running his palms along his uncle's heated skin, mixing their sweat and their scent, needing  _ something _ to keep him sane. 

Derek was burning up, his entire body too hot and too tight. He growled, his wolf pushing for  _ more _ , the animal within snapping when all Peter did was laugh. He tried to push up again but Peter tugged at his nipple hard enough for it to  _ hurt _ . Derek bared his throat again, blinking his eyes open and forcing himself to watch Peter as he took his own pleasure.

His omega was  _ gorgeous _ .

“Are you going to knot me?” Peter asked him, his voice just shy of fucked out. Derek watched through half-lidded eyes as Peter leaned down, and he tilted his head back so Peter could get to his throat. 

He was expecting the bite, but it still had his balls drawing up and his legs tensing up. Peter bit into his throat, right over the claiming bite he had given him so many years ago. Derek, wore the mark with pride, uncaring of what others said about him. 

Peter raised himself once, twice, before he pushed himself down, Derek’s knot finally,  _ finally _ sliding into Peter’s body. Derek howled, his back bowing as he came and came, emptying into Peter’s warmth. He blindly grabbed for Peter’s cock, making sure to keep his claws out of the way as he thumbed over the head.

Derek did his best to get Peter off, weakly rubbing at his uncle’s dick. Derek whined when Peter rolled his hips, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head. He forced his claws back so he could stroke Peter’s cock properly, bringing his other hand up to toy with Peter’s rim, stroking the sensitive, stretched out skin.

Peter shuddered his release, coating Derek’s belly and chest in his come. Peter panted, his eyes flaring blue in a moment of lost control. Derek breathed in Peter’s scent, his cock twitching where it was still buried in Peter. He opened his mouth for Peter’s fingers, letting his uncle feed him his release.

“Good pup,” Peter said, falling forward and nuzzling into Derek’s chest. Derek turned them onto their sides, wrapping both of his arms around Peter and pulling him close. 

Derek closed his eyes, too exhausted to even speak, letting Peter’s praise wash over him as he pulled his omega firmly against himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a longer version of this, maybe
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
